Heroes of Olympus: Mark of Athena Prediction
by Midnight Hazard
Summary: This is my prediction of what the first chapter of Mark of Athena will be like. Continues from when Camp Jupiter spots the ArgoII.


**A/N I know there are a lot of other fanfics out there with predictions, but here's what I kinda think will happen. I doubt it though. I'm just annoyed with Rick Riordan for leaving it off **_**right there**_**. (sigh) There's nothing we can do until his genius mind finishes the book next year.**

**And this is the first fanfic I've ever done that isn't Naruto.**

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END! It's important!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Heroes of Olympus**_** series, or any of the characters. All credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Prediction for _Heroes of Olympus: Mark of Athena_

The huge warship landed on the Field of Mars. The Roman demigods aimed their weapons.

"Hold fire!" Reyna shouted.

Octavian was glaring at the ship. Not that anyone noticed.

Jason's head popped over the brow of the ship. "We're here!" The rest of the crew joined him.

Annabeth looked through the crowd until her gaze settled on a familiar black haired green eyed figure. "Percy!" she whispered.

"What is your business at Camp Jupiter?" Octavian demanded, stepping up. The crew of _Argo ll_ came down from the ship.

"It's me, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter. I led some, er, allies to our camp. I promise they won't cause trouble, and they're here to help us." Jason explained. He avoided telling them that the demigods were from the Greek Camp. He was pretty sure that most of the campers didn't know about them yet, and he didn't want to cause uproar.

Octavian looked at him suspiciously. Reyna shot him a look. "Yes, Percy Jackson started explaining that to me. I want all the members of your crew to come with me immediately. Percy, Hazel, and Frank, you should come too." She led Octavian, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Percy, Frank, and Hazel to a bridge that went over the Little Tiber River.

"Why aren't we going to the senate house?" Octavian protested.

Reyna looked over at him. "I don't want anyone to overhear us. If this information fell into the wrong hands, we could be in danger."

The group was silent until they reached the small bridge.

Reyna turned around. "Jason, will you explain?" The blond nodded and started giving a quick explanation. Annabeth glanced over at Percy. He didn't seem too different, besides the purple shirt. But did he remember her? Sure, Jason had gotten all his memories back, but how about Percy's? Then a thought struck her. This was Hera they were dealing with. What if she'd given Percy all his memories back, except the ones involving her? It would make sense, Hera hated her guts. That realization that Percy might not remember her brought tears to her eyes. She quickly blinked them back before anyone noticed. No. She'd _make_ him remember.

"And that's it." Jason finished.

"Wait, Thalia had a brother? I never knew that." Percy said.

"She never told anyone. She didn't think it was important." Annabeth told him.

"Oh."

Reyna took a deep breath. "I believe you."

"Are you crazy? How do we know the Greeks didn't cast a spell or something on him?" Octavian demanded.

"They're not lying! I may not know the rest of them, but Annabeth wouldn't go along with something like that. If she trusts them, I trust them." Percy declared. Annabeth's breath caught in her throat. So he did remember?

"Nevermind. We'll discuss this with the Senate in the morning. It's getting too late. Percy, Hazel, Frank, show them to the Fifth Cohort's Barracks. They'll spend the night there." Reyna told them. "Good night." She started walking off in a separate direction. Octavian shot them a suspicious look, then followed her.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Annabeth tackled Percy in a bear hug. Percy nearly fell over, but he caught himself and hugged back.

"I missed you so much Seaweed Brain." She murmured into his shirt.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl."

Annabeth pulled back and looked at him. "So you remember me? Hera didn't erase all your memories of me?" she questioned.

Percy smiled down at her. "When all my memories were erased, the only things I could remember were your name and face, and that you were my girlfriend."

Annabeth gave him a teary smile and hugged him harder. They stayed like that for a moment. Leo cleared his throat.

"Um, it's great that you found each other and all, but can you finish all this mushy-gushy stuff _after_ you show us our beds? We're really tired." Leo broke in. They both turned red.

"S-sorry. Um, come on, we'll show you to your rooms." Percy said. "Oh, and this is Hazel and Frank. They were the first friends I made here." He pointed to the two, who just gave small waves. Jason gave his old friends a grin and the others just smiled. Percy started to lead the Greek demigods to the barracks, hand in hand with Annabeth. The others followed.

By the time they reached The Fifth Cohort's barracks, Reyna was waiting outside.

"Reyna…"

"I missed you so much Jason!" Reyna pulled him into a hug. Jason patted her back awkwardly. Piper gave a quiet, sad sigh. She knew this would happen.

"Jason, can I talk to you? We have a lot of catching up to do." Reyna asked, looking up at him from her hug.

Jason shot a glance at Piper, who suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "Um, sorry Reyna, but I'm really tired right now. Can we talk in the morning?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then." She sounded a bit disappointed, but walked away. Piper was still looking at her shoes.

"So Percy and I'll show the guys to their barracks, Hazel can lead the girls to theirs." Frank said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Okay. Bed, here I come!" Leo shouted, pretending not to notice the awkwardness.

"Sure. Follow me." Hazel told Annabeth and Piper. They left.

"You guys follow me." Frank told Jason and Leo.

"Dude, I lived here. I think I know where to go." Jason joked.

Frank smiled and clapped him on the back. "Good to have you back."

Leo sighed. "Why do you people keep forgetting me! I haven't gotten much sleep the last month, and I really want to see a bed again."

Jason turned to him. "Sorry. Leo's right, he hasn't gotten much sleep lately. He was the one who rebuilt the _Argo ll._"

Percy's eyes widened. "You built that huge ship?"

Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I had some help, and most of the pieces were already there, but yeah, it was mostly thanks to me." Leo said, making no pains to be modest.

"Okay, here we are. The boy's barracks." Frank announced. Jason went to his old bed, while Frank led Leo to an unused one.

The three boys fell asleep as soon as they hit their mattresses.

…

Jason tossed and turned. He just couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He gave up. Maybe a midnight snack would help him get to sleep. A normal person would've gotten in trouble, but he'd be an exception. Most people didn't have to help sail a ship through the sky from New York to California. He crept to the kitchen. He sneaked to the fridge, but then froze when he heard a noise. Someone was coming.

"Who's there?" he heard a familiar voice ask. Jason relaxed.

"It's just me, Piper."

"Oh. Hey."

They stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"So, why didn't you want to talk to Reyna?" Piper asked quietly.

"You heard me. I was tired."

"Then why are you up right now?"

"Okay, you have a point. It's just a big change. One minute I was in Camp Half-Blood, the next I'm at Camp Jupiter. I just need to get used to it." He sighed.

Piper was quiet for a few seconds. "Did you like Reyna a lot?"

"Well we were good friends. Of course I liked her."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Jason didn't reply.

"Nevermind. I'll see you in the morning." Piper called over her shoulder as she left.

Jason sighed and sat down. To be honest, when the time came to choose between Piper and Reyna, he wasn't sure who he was going to pick. Well this sucked.

**A/N**

**Important Note: A few people have been asking me to continue this story. I'm sorry to say that I'm not. This was just a mild sketch for what might happen in the first few chapters. I don't have that many ideas for what might happen next. Thanks to everyone who wanted me to continue though.**

** I know there are a bunch of others of these out there, so thanks for reading mine. Review if you want to! (which means please review!)**


End file.
